


with you there is no suffering

by thenewdarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewdarling/pseuds/thenewdarling
Summary: Steve has just found out Bucky's been deployed. He has a week before he probably never sees the love of his life again. So he steals a car and they go on a road trip, to make the week the most memorable of their lives.Pre-serum with some post-serum later. I wanted more wartime fic where Steve/Bucky are proud of their love, even if they can't be open about it.





	1. News

_“I enlisted.”_

_“…”_

_“They’re shipping me out to England.”_

_“O- oh.”_

The conversation had felt like a blur to him. The shock of it.

_“I’m sorry, Steve,” Bucky said. “I wish you could come with me, but…”_

_“I will. I’ll keep trying.”_

_“I don’t want you to, Steve - if by some chance they finally let you in, the training will kill you.”_

Steve looked down at his feeble, scrawny arm as he unlocked the door to his tiny apartment. The place was so lonely and depressing when Bucky wasn’t here.

He’d have to get used to it, he supposed.

_“I’m not giving up on you, Buck.”_

_“Me neither, pal,” he said. “I’m with you-”_

_“-til the end of the line.” They finished the sentence together. And Bucky kissed him._

Steve could still taste his chapstick, sitting on the lumpy couch in the dark. The last dregs of sunlight streamed through a hole in the wall. He stared up at the ceiling, in abject grief.

And then an idea occurred to him.

_“How long have you got?”_

_“A week.”_

_“That’s not very long…”_

It was long enough, he decided. He jumped out of the couch, and ran to the door. His lungs were burning but he stayed true.

He was going to give Bucky the best week of his life, come hell or high water.


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are really short :O I think they'll get longer once I get into it

“Where the hell did you get a car?” Bucky laughed as Steve pulled up.

“Doesn’t matter let’s just go!” Steve waved him in. “Come on, we’re on a schedule!”

Bucky’s thick eyebrows furrowed. “O… k…”

He climbed in the car’s passenger seat, and saw the mess of wires under the dashboard. “Did you… you stole this car?”

“Borrowed with intent to return,” Steve said, and he floored it.

Bucky instinctively grabbed Steve’s shoulder as though he were going to fly out of his seat.

“Who’s car is this?”

“Old Man Crabtree’s,” Steve smirked.

“What the hell? This is so… not you.”

“When you go off to war, there’s a good chance, I’ll never see you again. No way am I letting that go by without doing something to celebrate.”

He’d expected Bucky to argue, to say he was being irrational. But instead he just threw his head back and laughed as they sped off down the road. His hand clasped Steve’s shoulder tight.

Steve smiled, mesmerised by Bucky’s face for as long as he could keep his eyes off the road.

His eyes, his lips, the little crow’s feet… He never wanted to look away again.


	3. Broken Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may be the point where my knowledge of American geography is incomplete. And I’m not 100% sure how realistic it is that neither Steve/Bucky know how to fix a car? I dont give a fuuuuuuuu-

They stopped in a field in upstate New York, when the car broke down.

“Is it out of gas?” Steve asked.

“How should I know? I’ve never driven one of these things,” Bucky said. “Maybe all that steam pouring out the front is bad though.” He laughed.

They climbed out, slamming the heavy metal doors behind them, and gingerly opening the hood, like propping open the mouth of a deadly dragon.

Steam poured out in thick rivers. Steve’s asthma started playing up, and he had to step back.

“I think it’s just overheated…” Bucky said eventually. He came and sat next to Steve while they waited for the engine to cool down.

It was a hot summer’s day and Steve was sweating like a fish. He leaned on Bucky’s shoulder while Bucky played with his fingers.

There was no-one for miles around. Bucky smiled. Steve’s eyes, puffy as they were, were so kind. So gentle. He kissed him, just a gentle, but slow, peck on the lips.

He was going to miss those lips…

Then he shook the thought from his head. Live in the now, Buck. They had a whole week together, don’t ruin it by thinking about how it was going to be over soon.

“Do you ever feel ashamed for being in love like we are?” Bucky asked, as they lounged in the grass. Behind them the car still poured smoke.

“What, because we’re men?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded.

“No, of course not. I feel ashamed for my country for thinking it’s wrong.”

Bucky headbutted him softly. “Punk.” And he ran his hand through Steve’s hair.


End file.
